


of horror movies and crushes.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining naruto, Sleepovers, implied sakura/karin and tenten/temari if u squint a lil, lots and lots of hand holding in this one folks!, tenten is still a he/him lesbian yall!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: Was Sasuke just teasing him still? Or was his heart beating as fast as Naruto’s? Did his skin also feel like it was on fire where they touched? Had he wanted to do this for as long and as desperately as Naruto had?[or: naruto tries to prove hes not a pussy but gets too distracted by wanting to kiss sasuke instead]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193





	of horror movies and crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!
> 
> ive been trying to write something decent for weeks now but i either never started on it or just plain abandoned it bc my brain hates me <3 but i got a comment saying they missed my writing and like, it touched my soul.... so i pulled my shit together and tried my best lol
> 
> hope u enjoy!

It started off as a stupid dare.

“ _You’re such a pussy Uzumaki, you’d never be able to sit through a horror movie in your life!_ ”

Kiba had been joking, mostly. Picking on him for fun, as always. No malice, just bickering. But Naruto was never one to turn down a challenge.

“ _Wanna bet?_ ” he had said with a feral grin, like the dumbass he was.

(Because, Kiba _got him there_. He _was_ a pussy when it came to ghosts and other things that went bumping in the night.

He would _die_ before he admitted that, though. He was a grown ass man! Okay, barely, he _just_ turned eighteen, but still. Dumb special effects on a TV screen had nothing on him! Believe it!)

So, hands were shaken, bets were placed (“5 bucks he creams his pants,” Suigetsu offered out of the kindness of his heart, because, naturally, the bet between Kiba and Naruto became a bet of Naruto versus _all of_ _his friends_. They never missed a chance to tease him, after all. Out of _love_ , of course. Not because they enjoyed Naruto’s misery. Nope. Not at all.

 _Assholes_.)

And if the thought of backing out ever crossed Naruto’s mind, it was immediately crushed by look in Sasuke’s eyes as they locked gazes from across the dining table in the cafeteria while their other friends made plans for the… movie night, apparently? Naruto wasn’t really paying attention anymore.

(And the thing was, they were _Naruto’s_ friends, really. The bastard mostly just tolerated them.

Naruto would like to think it was because of _him_ ; that Sasuke wanted to be around Naruto just as much as _he_ craved Sasuke’s presence, closeness, his attention to be fixed on him and him _only_. Because, while else would Sasuke choose to sit with them if he never really hang out with anyone besides Naruto? Except Suigetsu, occasionally.

Why else would Sasuke _always_ sit across from him so their legs could touch under the table? Why wouldn’t he pull away when Naruto intertwined their ankles if he felt especially brave that day? Why else would he shrug off anyone’s touch but seem to lean into Naruto’s?)

The black orbs burned with something that made Naruto’s breath catch in his lungs.

Not breaking eye-contact, his own hardened in determination.

Sasuke’s answering smirk had his skin prickling, cheeks heating up. To hide it, he scoffed and kicked Sasuke in the shin under the table where their legs were resting next to each other in their usual positions.

So, no, backing out was not an option. It never was when Sasuke was involved.

(Naruto almost snorted out loud at his own thoughts. He could be so fucking dramatic, sometimes.

This was just a _movie_! A horror one, granted. In the dark, with his crush in the room, there to witness Naruto possibly humiliate himself…

 _Fuck_.)

x

When the weekend rolled around, their friend group gathered in varying positions on and around the couch at the Uzumaki household; blankets, pillows and sleeping bags all over the place. Snacks stocked on the table in the middle of the living room that they were settled around, the smell of popcorn invading their noses. All there to witness Naruto’s demise. With Kushina and Minato nowhere in sight because Naruto’s own mother _hated_ him, apparently.

Because why else would she _abandon_ him like this? Her only child? The apple of her eye? Her baby boy? Her little _angel_ \- okay, even Naruto knew that _that_ was a lie. Regardless! She knew very well how _evil_ his friends could be. And she still dragged his dad out of the house with a “ _Your froggy night light is still in a box up in the attic somewhere if you need it, sweetheart!_ ” thrown over her shoulder, all the while shaking with mirth.

Naruto _hated_ this family.

Squished into the arm of the couch, Naruto was just getting comfortable under his fluffy blanket, wondering when _he_ would arrive – because Naruto didn’t have a single doubt in his mind whether he would come or not, since he _promised_ and they _never_ broke a promise to each other – when the front door opened. Almost as if Naruto could conjure him out of thin air if he thought about him hard enough.

Nodding his head at the rest of their friends, Sasuke made his way across the room after neatly placing his shoes and jacket with the others’ already hanging at the entrance, hopping down next to Naruto and murmuring a low, “Sorry I’m late,” under his nose.

Naruto shivered at the cold Sasuke brought with him from outside, the chilly October weather still clinging to his skin. “It’s cool, we haven’t started yet.”

Neji grumbled a little as Sasuke almost took out his eye with an elbow as he settled down, but wordlessly made room for him, moving closer to Temari at his other side.

From the other end of the couch, Tenten looked over to see why he was getting the life practically squeezed out of him. Raising an eyebrow, he addressed Sasuke, “Not to be an asshole, but there’s literally an empty seat over there.” He pointed to the floor at their feet where Suigetsu, Kiba, Sakura and Karin already made themselves comfortable with bowls full of popcorn between them.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in answer, almost as if saying, “ _So_?”, then casually leaned back, accepting the blanket Naruto wordlessly offered him.

Tenten just rolled his eyes, “I hate gay people.” Turning to Temari, he asked “Mind if I sit on your lap?”

Temari just snorted. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Then made himself comfortable on Temari’s thick thighs.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a _crisis_.

He knew Sasuke would be _here_. Just not _right next to him_. Sitting so close to him they were touching from shoulder to thighs. _Sharing_ a blanket - Sasuke looked cold, it was only natural for Naruto to offer it to him, okay! Even if he didn’t necessarily have to share his _own_. But again, Sasuke didn’t have to sit next to him either, _or_ accept it without question.

(The thought made Naruto _giddy_.)

Having nothing but Sasuke on his mind, Naruto was startled when Choji emerged from the kitchen, carrying the last bowls of popcorn. Suddenly, he remembered _why_ they were having this sleepover in the first place.

“All right! Ready to shit your pants Naruto?” Kiba asked with a shit-eating grin as Sakura turned the lights off.

“Do your worst, mutt!”

_He could do this._

(Naruto would regret those words only a few minutes later.)

He could absolutely _not_ do this. _What the fuck_.

Not even Sasuke pressed close to him was enough to keep his mind off of the fact that it was _pitch dark_ in the room except for the light emitting from the TV screen. That the wind was picking up outside resulting in noises that would have Naruto pulling the covers overs his ears on a good day, let alone during a movie with fucking _ghosts_.

 _Naruto would have Kiba’s balls for this_.

To distract himself, he kept stuffing his face with popcorn, arms bumping with Sasuke’s with every dive into the bowl, until his fingers came in contact with something that was _definitely_ not food.

Mouth full, his yelp came out muffled, almost chugging the bowl right into the wall.

Sasuke just _snickered_. _Asshole_.

“Quit hogging the popcorn, loser.” As he spoke, Sasuke’s breath made guise bumps rise on Naruto's neck, having leaned in closer to whisper into Naruto’s ear - to not bother the others engrossed in the movie, presumably.

Looking at Sasuke with slightly wide eyes, cheeks still stuffed like a chipmunk, he scowled, looking away. The realization that he grabbed Sasuke’s _hand_ slowly dawning on him.

Aggressively swallowing, he freed the bowl from his clutches where he was holding it prisoner against his chest with a death grip, and lowered it onto his lap.

“Right, sorry.”

Sasuke’s black eyes gleamed with amusement, even in the dimness. Reaching into the bowl and popping a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, he whispered with a cheeky smirk, “Hn. Do you need me to hold your hand, loser?”

Naruto knew Sasuke was just teasing him. Because that was what they did. Their friendship mainly consisted of silly competitions - always trying to one-up each other over the dumbest shit -, and bickering that could be almost considered _flirting_ , if Naruto felt particularly hopeful. It was fun. Thrilling. Always made Naruto’s heart pick up its pace in his chest and his cheeks darken. Sasuke made him feel so _alive_.

(When Naruto realized _why_ – when they were only fifteen and his lips accidentally touched Sasuke’s for the first time – he made a promise to himself.

That would not be the last time he kissed Uchiha Sasuke.)

Movie and his jittery nerves almost completely forgotten, Naruto obnoxiously licked the salt and butter off of his fingers, coating them in saliva, then reached for Sasuke’s hand. “ _So_ nice of you to offer, thank you.” He topped it off with a fake smile that could rival Sai’s.

To Naruto’s astonishment, though, instead of being disgusted, Sasuke just retracted his arm from behind Naruto’s shoulders on the backrest of the couch – Naruto didn’t even notice that until now, _holy shit_ -, then calmly reached into his pants packet. Pulling out a tissue, he proceeded to wipe Naruto’s sticky fingers clean.

Naruto gaped at him.

When Sasuke was done, he simply intertwined their fingers, palms snug against each other.

Then Sasuke had the _nerve_ to turn to him with a smug smile – albeit with a light pink dusting his cheeks, but Naruto wasn’t sure whether that was just a trick of the light or not – and say, “There. Better now?”

Speechless, Naruto barely got a few unintelligent sounds out, cheeks blazing, “I-, um-…”

Apparently fed up with their shit, Neji leaned over to shush them.

Naruto slammed his mouth shut, but refused to move his eyes away from Sasuke’s gaze.

_What did this mean?_

Was Sasuke just teasing him still? Or was his heart beating as fast as Naruto’s? Did his skin also feel like it was on fire where they touched? Had he wanted to do this for as long and as desperately as Naruto had?

His gaze slowly moved down to Sasuke’s lips. They called to him in the dimness of the room.

He wondered what they would feel like. How would it feel to lean in and have Sasuke’s breath tickle his face? To feel Sasuke’s warmth seeping into his skin? To be close enough to see Sasuke’s thick eyelashes almost caressing his cheeks?

And when he finally pressed his lips to Sasuke’s, would his eyes flutter shut? Would he let out a content hum, almost as if saying _finally_? Would he lean in for more when Naruto pulled back to catch his breath? _Would he?_

Naruto was _aching_ to find out.

He didn’t even notice he was moving closer until Sasuke’s voice brought him out of his haze.

“Just watch the movie, idiot.” Sasuke whispered quietly into the space between them, pulling back to turn back to the screen. His voice scratchy.

Clearing his throat, Naruto did the same. “Right.”

_Right._

Naruto was _so_ stupid. What was he gonna do? Kiss Sasuke in front of all their friends? Kiss his _best friend_ in a setting where Sasuke couldn’t reject him without putting him on the spot? He would never do that to Sasuke, never make him uncomfortable like that. When he confessed, he wanted it to be just the two of them, alone.

And it wasn’t because he was selfish when it came to Sasuke; because he wanted all of Sasuke to _himself_.

(But oh, he _was_ , and he _did_.)

He didn’t want Sasuke to feel pressured, to feel like he _owed_ Naruto anything just because he let Naruto closer than most. Just because he gave his affections more easily to Naruto than he did to anyone else.

If, by some miracle, Sasuke ever decided to make space for Naruto in his heart, Naruto wanted it to be _entirely_ Sasuke's choice. Because Sasuke ached for him just as much as Naruto did for him.

Almost scoffing angrily, he was about to pull his hand back from Sasuke – who, for some reason, was still holding onto him, which made Naruto even angrier because he _didn’t deserve_ _it_ -, when a strong grip squeezed his fingers.

He whipped his head to Sasuke, who refused to look at him, eyes stubbornly staring at the screen. But the lightest of pink dusted his cheeks.

Naruto kept staring at him in awe, eyes wide. He watched with wonder as Sasuke’s face got redder and redder the longer he didn’t move his gaze.

Finally having enough of Naruto being a weirdo, Sasuke scowled, “Eyes on the movie, dumbass.”

Naruto let a dopey grin overtake his face.

(When he turned back to watch someone be violently murdered on screen, he was still smiling like an idiot.

Forget about having Kiba’s balls. He would _thank_ him for making it possible to hold Sasuke’s hand for two hours.

To have Sasuke fall asleep on his shoulder, his face tucked into Naruto’s neck, his breathing gently tickling Naruto’s skin.)

When the end credits finally rolled, it was nearing midnight.

“Maaan, that was epic!” Choji piped up.

“I don’t know, it was kinda boring,” Karin replied with her head on Sakura’s lap, who was running her fingers through Karin's curly red hair.

“Yeah, it was alright,” Tenten offered with a yawn as he got to his feet.

Temari let out a hiss as she tried to pull herself up, “Damn, can’t feel my legs.”

Tenten smirked, “Sorry, babe.”

“Alright!” Kiba slapped his hands together, “what about you Naruto? Do you need a diaper change?”

Kiba’s evil little smirk died on his face as he turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto, who head his head resting on Sasuke’s wavy locks, fingers intertwined still. Neither of them letting go even when they were both asleep.

“The hell?” Kiba shrieked.

Suigetsu just snickered, “I can’t believe Sasuke’s plan worked. Sneaky bastard.”

Karin shot up straight, curiosity burning in her eyes, “Plan? What plan?”

Looking at her smugly, he answered, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He crossed his arms, “too bad, not telling!”

Tenten stood between them before Karin could move to jump Suigetsu, “Alright, settle down. Can we just go to sleep? It's like, 4am.” He punctuated his statement with another yawn.

A low murmur of agreement filled the room.

“What about these two? Should we wake them up?” Karin asked, looking at Naruto and Sasuke seemingly still blissfully in dreamland.

“Nah, just leave them. They look comfy enough to me,” Sakura answered.

Met with no objections, they turned the lights off in the living room and started up the stairs with their blankets and pillows in hand to camp out in Naruto’s bedroom.

When the voices quieted down, Naruto opened his eyes. Pulling back from Sasuke, he spoke up.

“Oi, bastard. I know you’re awake too.”

Sasuke just snorted, not moving, “Barely.”

His voice was deep and thick with sleep. It squeezed Naruto’s insides.

Staying quiet for a while, Naruto just enjoyed Sasuke’s closeness. Content to simply share space with Sasuke in the darkness of his childhood home.

But then, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had to _know_.

Running his thumb over the back of Sasuke’s hand, he took a deep breath.

 _There it goes_.

“Sasuke?”

“Hmm?”

He raised their clasped hands a little. “What does this mean?” 

Naruto's was so quiet and gentle. Just for the two of them to hear, no one else.

Meanwhile, Sasuke seemingly stopped breathing for a second. Then, he finally opened his eyes, pulling back so he could look at Naruto properly.

(Naruto could barely make out his features in the dark, but Sasuke still took his breath away.

 _He was so fucked. Being in love made him so corny._ )

After a beat, Sasuke answered.

“It _means_ … I like having you close. Touching you. Having you touch me.”

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, heart going crazy in his chest. “Wha-,”

“Let me finish,” Sasuke interrupted him, voice almost pleading. He sat up, pulling his legs up onto to the couch to cross them, but still not letting Naruto’s hand go. Instead, he started playing with his fingers.

A humourless chuckle left his lips, “You make me insane.” He lifted his gaze from their hands to look straight into Naruto’s eyes. “I’ve never felt like this. This… _need_ , to be close to someone all the time. To learn everything there is to know about them. To have them _see_ me in return, all of me, not just the parts I choose to show to the world.”

Naruto couldn’t hold back the tears that gathered in his eyes. But he didn’t interrupt. He could see Sasuke wasn’t done.

“It… It scared the hell out of me, you know? I'm not used to showing my _feelings_.”

Sniffing, Naruto couldn't help but add with laughter in his voice, “I did use to think you had the emotional range of a tea spoon.”

“Shut up, idiot.” But Sasuke was smiling too.

Schooling his features, Sasuke continued. “So, yeah, _this_ ,” he tightened his hold on Naruto’s hand, “is me not being a coward anymore. This is me finally having the courage to go after what I want.”

With that, Sasuke let go of him. Naruto immediately felt like his fingers were put in a freezer. It felt so wrong to suddenly be denied of Sasuke’s warmth.

Before could protest, to demand that Sasuke _hold his again right now, damn it!_ , the words died in his throat before they could be formed. Because Sasuke only let go so he could reach up and caress his jawline instead.

Naruto’s heart was pounding so loud in his ears he barely heard Sasuke’s next words.

“And what I want, is _you_.”

Tears blurring his vision, Naruto sucked in a deep breath, barely holding it together. “Yeah? _”_

Sasuke nodded, eyes searching his. “So much it _hurts_.”

Naruto lost it.

His lips were on Sasuke’s before he could take his next breath.

It was so terrible Naruto could have laughed at how much it resembled their first kiss; more teeth than lips, more pain than enjoyment. Noses bumping, getting out of breath way too soon in their desperation.

Still, none of that matter.

Because Naruto was _finally_ kissing Uchiha Sasuke again.

Pulling back and breathing heavily, Naruto realized his was clutching onto Sasuke’s shirt so hard he was probably scratching the fabric.

Sasuke’s hands were now on his waist; lips red and swollen, saliva shining on them.

The thought _I did that_ shot through Naruto's brain like lightning, making him dizzy.

Relaxing his grip on Sasuke’s shirt, Naruto reached out to wipe the saliva off Sasuke's lips with his thumb. “It’s so fucking unfair how pretty you are, even in the dark.”

Sasuke snorted, cheeks reddening slightly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m beautiful, whatever. So, will you be my boyfriend, or what?”

A laugh bubbled out of Naruto’s mouth. “Asshole!” He slapped Sasuke on the chest. “Where did ‘Oh Naruto, I want you _so_ bad it hurts’ Sasuke go from 2 minutes ago? I miss him already.”

“He’s dead now, may he rest in peace,” Sasuke smirked. “So? You didn’t answer my question.”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Naruto said with a cheeky grin, bringing his hand up to stroke his non-existent beard. “I’ve only been in love with you for what, 3 years now? It might be too soon-,”

Sasuke tackled him onto the couch before he could finish.

x

(When Minato and Kushina arrived home to a dark and quiet house in the early morning, they were greeted by the sight of two boys tangled up on the couch together, sharing a tiny blanket that didn't cover their feet.

Unbeknownst to them, they would be met with the same sight quite often from then on.)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaand thats it. thanks for reading! comments would be appreciated!
> 
> notes, bc i can never shut up:  
> 1\. i debated whether to make this a hs or uni au but like.... high school sweethearts sns just gets me man. idk  
> 2\. back with corny and cliché at your service! my brand!  
> 3\. i watch so many horror movies but i couldnt think of a single one to include in the fic and it wasnt even really the point, so like, imagine something scary <3  
> 4\. sasuke saw a perfect opportunity to get closer to naruto and he took it! respect king (yes he talked to suigetsu about his big gay crush on naruto. yes suigetsu was fucking sick of him. no sasuke didnt care and waxed poetics about naruto anyway)  
> 5\. it was physically painful to hold myself back to not include something cheesy as fuck at the end about how sns will get married in the future and stay together till theyre gray and old like its INSANEEE i dont even care about marriage like that the fuck!
> 
> till next time (hopefully), take care yall!


End file.
